Dear Diary, there's a monster inside me
by Eeve Oh-Lucian Theory
Summary: After losing her mother and brother in a sudden accident, Namine is left with no one else. The young witchling decides to bring her mother back but the outcome has penalties she's no longer sure she can handle. WARNING: This story contains graphic details that include abuse of a minor, sexual torment, ghosts, demons and many other things. M-rated with possible triggers.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear diary,_

… _Things have been weird since the first night when I preformed that ritual. The strange man is following me still. I remember running and screaming in the woods, the blood was covering my uniform and Uncle Leon wasn't happy… _

_I had a nightmare, he had been in my room and he hurt me. He said that it would only get worse. I don't think I can handle anymore, even saying goodbye to my brother and mother hadn't done anything to help me._

_I think I may be going crazy…_

**The monster inside**

It was an empty feeling. _Broken._ She felt she had nothing left to live for. The young blonde witch carried the large book she had found in her late mother's things to the one place she felt safe. It was becoming so unbearable for her to wake up. The twelve year old wiped at the tears glistening on her cheeks in the moonlight. Her pale blonde hair fell into the pain faded blue eyes, leaving Namine to stumble after a moment.

She made her way through the crawlspace under the wall and towards the centre of the large warehouse like place. Magic had always flown through her blood, her's and her twin, at least before he had passed on with their mother. But enough of that. Namine set the book on a pile of broken bricks, the white chalk in her hands forming a circle around her carefully. The young girl angrily wiped at her eyes, finishing the design required, everything inside her willing this spell to work. _Even for a moment. Just a moment to say goodbye..._

She sat down, pulling the necromantic spell book into her lap and mumbling the spell, at least the beginning of it. Unable to control the sudden overwhelming feeling, she found herself standing and cutting into her arm, the blood dripping around the circle and sealing her fate.

She fell faint, her hand grasping a two small, tied bundles of hair in her palms. The now passed out girl would awaken to something unlike anything she had ever been a part of.

**Author's note:**

**Dear readers,**

**Before I continue on this story, this requires a VERY in depth warning.**

**This will be morbid and disturbing. Involving ghosts, demons, rape, cursing, and use of magic as well as underage people. **

**I will say this now, I give PLENTY of warnings about what my stories entail and I will be pissed if I get reported by someone with too much time on their hands. **

**Kingdom Hearts is a favorite game series of mine, Namine being my favorite character.**

**This is based off a role-play I worked on with a friend.**

**Please, don't be afraid to burn or flame by any means but for the love of the unholy, if I get any of my stories removed, I will most likely stop writing. **

**Rated M; You've been warned. Please enjoy your stay. **

** Previously, Ashennxx**

** (Soon to be Eeve Oh-Lucian Theory)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do. The shadow seems to have followed me and I am afraid to even sleep now. It's like I can feel eyes on me while I'm sleeping and it wakes me up. The nightmares are back. From the hospital and I keep seeing their faces. I miss Sora so much… I miss him and momma so much; I just... wanted them back. This wasn't supposed to happen._

_Someone… please. Please help me._

**The monster inside me**

Stirring awake, the girl jolted upwards. Namine felt faint, her vision blurred as she tried to shake the blood loss that she had caused herself. She wrapped her arm up with a torn piece of her uniform's skirt. She was too busy to notice the male being seated on a broken piece of concrete. He wore all black; his pale pinkish colored haired was tied back in a long ponytail.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed, his lips curling at the corners in a smile that held a deviant and dark shadow. "You rang?" He purred, hopping off the block of rock and making his way to her slowly. Namine shrieked and fell back on the ground, scrambling back out of the circle but she wasn't quick enough. The stranger's hand grabbed her arm with an unholy strength and lifted her up off the ground. Her bright blue eyes met with his dark swirling vortex styled eyes. His fangs were visible and Namine couldn't help but swallow in fear.

"I-I… I was trying to... S-Summon my mom..." She started crying. The small girl was dropped to the floor, leaving the man to circle her. His thick leather boots made a dull thud on the cold cement as he walked around her slowly. His hungry eyes moved over the girl in a predatory fashion, a deep chuckle escaping him. "I don't think you know what you were doing little one." He stopped in front of her, crouching down and lifting her face. "But there is good news. I can bring your mother back."

Namine couldn't believe her ears. Her body was shaking and her breath ragged as she struggled to stop sobbing. Her hands wiped at her eyes all the while forcing herself to breathe. "..R-Really?" her voice was filled with such a hopeful tone that it made the man shiver pleasantly, the thoughts roiling about in his head. An idea beginning to form. Turning on the charm, he lifted her chin and smiled at her. "Yes little one. But there is price to be paid... You can pay me right?"

The little witch almost started crying again as she looked down to the floor. "I... don't have anything. Please! I'll do anything... I don't have much but you can have everything I own, everything I have just please... I-I need my mom..."

He was giddy with how well she was falling right into the trap he was setting. "Well little Namine... That is your name of course? Hehe… How old are you witch?"

Her pale blonde hair was falling into her eyes. "I-I'm twelve…" She stammered out, her hands clasped together tightly close up to her lips. She looked up at him hesitantly, she couldn't stop crying, however softly it was, her eyes were red and her face pale. "Please sir... please give me my mom..." She pleaded. "…P-Please..."

It was hearing her beg that sealed it for him. He licked his lips in anticipation at the innocence and naiveté of the girl in front of him. "Such a brave girl. All I need is your blood to seal this circle. I will bring your mother back to you and when it is done, I will come back for my payment." He stood as the girl nodded, not even hesitating for a moment as he requested her blood. She held her arms up, gritting her teeth as she waited for the sting of a blade but a sharp sound escaped her as he gripped her arm and latched his fangs into her skin. Ripping the flesh, he spilled her blood on the floor and the circle began to glow. Chuckling darkly he stepped back, "Enjoy my little pet. I'll return for my payment later."

She was shocked as he disappeared, a shimmering white mist enveloping the area around her. Namine jumped up, gripping her bleeding arm. The soft, kind features of a familiar woman came into view and made the girl run to her arms. Nothing could explain the immense amounts of joy in her features, in her heart as the arms encircling her tightened. Although the joy was short lived.

"_My beautiful little girl..." _The ghostly woman knelt in front of her, brushing her fingers down the girl's cheeks to wipe away the warm tears. _"My sweet little girl…What have you done?" _ The mother's voice didn't scare her, it was the phrase. Namine swallowed thickly. "What do you mean momma?"

"_You've made a mistake. I love you so much… But you should have never done such a thing my love..."_ She wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, feeling the girl shake and cry in her arms. Her empty body luckily able to hold the frightened girl. _"He's making me leave Namine, run. Run as fast as you can home!" _The woman stood, holding the girl's hand. _"He will find you... and he will hurt you. But I will be here, waiting to see you again. Now. Go!"_

The witchling took off out of the building, running as fast as she could through the woods to the large estate at the edge.

The woman stood in the center of the circle, her unbeating heart shattering as only a mother's could at the knowledge of her child's pain. The pink haired male walked up behind her. "I'm going to enjoy the use of your daughter. I'm sure you saw this coming. I mean after all, I would have become her burden once she was of age. Just as it's been for generations my pet." He laughed, twirling her to face him. "I'm going to bind you to her room. So you can watch as I take my… payment darling."

"_Marluxia! Please! You always promised... you promised you wouldn't touch her!"_

"You should have known I was lying."

**A/N:**

**Well… I'm working on trying to accurately portray pain and I'm suffering from writers block. Let me know what you think of this first chapter. **

**I'll be awaiting your lovely reviews. Or flames. It's cold. I like heat.**

**Eeve**


End file.
